Episode 9539 (20th August 2018)
Plot Gina thinks they ought to hide the phone from the police but Geoff disagrees, putting it away from anyone's fingerprint contamination by placing a plant pot over it. Suspicious once again, Tim demands to speak to Sally on his own. Making it out that he's seen the light and wants to be a volunteer, Sean claims he's at the Red Rec to help serve the food. Billy says he's worried about him from his unkempt appearance. Sally tries to assure a disbelieving Tim that Duncan planted the phone and that nothing happened between them. Geoff is insistent to Gina that they mustn't take the law into their own hands. Billy thinks Sean is suffering from depression but he denies it being the case. When Carol approaches them, Sean pretends that he used to work with her in his bingo days. Aside, he worries about how ill she looks but is told to mind his own business. Tim rings the police as Sally runs off in tears. Gina diverts Dev away from the plant pot. Kate reluctantly agrees to distribute flyers for Jenny's party in the bistro. Claudia says to Audrey that she's obviously made her mind up to be with Lewis and she should just hide the fact from Gail. Kate sings Imran's praises to a thoughtful Leanne. PC Connolly arrives at No.4 but the phone has disappeared from under the plant pot. Under pressure, Gina admits she threw it away. Johnny gives in to Jenny and agrees to a refurbishment of the Rovers rather than having the party. Imran gives Leanne the job and takes her for a drink. The missing phone is retrieved from a drain in Victoria Street. Gina is arrested for perverting the course of justice. Sean refuses Billy's offer of a drink. Imran's impressed with Leanne when Sabeen approaches him in the pub wanting to talk about money. Saying she's his PA, Leanne insists she makes an appointment. Rana tells Kate she's going to move in with Imran for a while. Sean is appalled when Carol accepts drugs from Frank in exchange for sex. Audrey lies to Gail that she's won a cruise round Norway and will be leaving for a few weeks. Gina is let off with a caution. Tim tells her that her actions have put her sister in greater danger of imprisonment. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Frank - Jason Baughan *Sabeen Habeeb - Avita Jay *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Victoria Street *Barlow Legal Services *Red Rec Notes *Saira Habeeb (Kim Vithana) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is shocked that Duncan must have planted a phone to incriminate her; Sean lies to Billy, claiming he is helping out at the Red Rec food van; and Audrey decides to give Lewis another chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,890,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes